newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy A+
Final Fantasy A+ is a flash cartoon submitted by Mousekliks on April 23, 2004. It is a parody of the Final Fantasy series, set in a school-like environment. Mousekliks made the movie as a final project for his High School Japanese class. The project took two or three weeks, and he received maximum credit. Plot The movie begins when the player of the game complains how he's lost all of his save files. He then starts a new game. The camera then zooms in on the three protagonists: Pensuke the Fighter, Atticus the Black Mage, and Cid the White Mage. Pensuke tries to get Atticus to lend him his homework, but Atticus insists that he do the homework himself so that he learns something. Pensuke then engages the homework in a traditional Final Fantasy style battle. Pensuke tries to attack his homework, but misses. Atticus and Cid then come to help, explaining that although they want him to learn, they're willing to help him. They teach him to attack the homework after it makes a certain noise, when it is most vulnerable. Pensuke defeats the homework, does the Victory Dance, and then rushes back to school. Once the trio reaches school, they're surprised to find that the classroom is abandoned except for the moogle Kupo and their teacher, Ryu-Sensei. Ryu-Sensei then makes the four students fight against pop quizzes. Pensuke defeats the quiz with little difficulty, thanks to the strategy he learned from his homework. However, Kupo was defeated, and dragged off by Ryu-Sensei. Pensuke, Atticus, and Cid are suspicious, and decide to follow their teacher. They find him locking Kupo inside a locker. Ryu-Sensei notices them, and releases a monster called Shiken to fight them. In the fight that follows, the party uses abilities like "Extra Credit" and "Grade Curve" in order to fight Shiken. Eventually, Shiken summons Chocobos, which covers Shiken Initially, Shiken is unwilling to tell the party where Ryu-Sensei went. However, after Atticus threatens to let the huge Fat Chocobo sit on him, Shiken hurriedly explains that he is in the copy room, preparing a super-final. In the copy room, Ryu-Sensei explains how he wants to get rid of all the school's students, so that he could buy the land. He needs the super-final to defeat Pensuke, Atticus, and Cid, the last remaining students. The final takes the form of Bahamut, a dragon traditionally found in many Final Fantasy games. When Ryu-Sensei tries to control Bahamut, he is knocked aside, since the dragon has a will of its own. After the party is heavily damaged by a Mega Flare attack, Cid studies Bahamut to discover his weak point, his tail. Bahamut grabs Atticus and Cid, making Pensuke the only character left who can attack. He manages to kill Bahamut, but only after running out of HP. In the end, a large portion of the school is destroyed by the battle. Cid tries to erase the "FF" on Pensuke's forehead, but can't. The principal, Ramuh, then appears, and explains how the "FF" doesn't mean that Pensuke failed. Instead, it means "Final Fighter A+" Indeed, when his hair is pushed out of the way, "FFA+" appears. Ramuh says that the students will be freed, Ryu-Sensei would be fired, and the students could go home. Pensuke happily runs away. Just before the movie ends, the player says "Crap! I didn't save!" Presentation Unlike many video game parodies on Newgrounds, which either use sprites or a highly exaggerated style like Metal Gear Awesome, Final Fantasy A+ is traditionally animated. However, it shows strong anime and Final Fantasy influences. The most striking thing about the movie is its dialogue, which is completely in Japanese. However, there are English subtitles, and the text that appears in the movie is in English. The game's various musical tracks and sound effects are borrowed from various Final Fantasy games. Reception Final Fantasy A+ is one of the best received Video Game Parodies in Newgrounds history. As of January 2012, it has been viewed over 4.4 million times, and won three awards: Daily Feature, Weekly Users' Choice, and Review Crew Pick. The movie has been favorited over 20,000 times, making it the eigth most favorited movie of all time. It has been voted on over 470,000 times, more than any other submission in Newgrounds history except for There she is!!!, and currently has a score of 4.30/5. This cartoon is also the tenth most reviewed submission of all time, with over 12,000 reviews, and currently has an average review of 9.6/10. It is also featured in three collections: Anime, Final Fantasy, and Flash Portal History, where Tom Fulp described it as a "Portal Sensation." The Movie Stats Category:Flash cartoons Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Final Fantasy Category:Action Movies Category:Comedy Movies